


The Wisdom In Kindness

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Chachamaru is a kind man, a pacifist, but when his village is invaded by vicious savages he is forced to act.





	The Wisdom In Kindness

            Shouts and screams came from the coast as the ship arrived, causing alarm in the village. What was this devilry to have arrived on their shores? These creatures that resembled men, but what man could do such things, cruelly slaughtered everyone in sight. Men, women, children, nobody was safe from this small army of just twenty men. How could a small village defend itself from such an attack, when they had lived in peace so long?

            A small militia of the village men, armed with pitchforks, sickles and even a butcher’s knife, prepared themselves on the top of the hill just outside of the village centre. They were no match for the swords these invaders carried but, God be with them, they were going to try!

            Among these men stood the village blacksmith, a kind hearted man with long wavy brown hair and a gentle gaze. He had never hurt a soul except for by accident but so angered by this attack he had grabbed the handle from a broken broom and went to defend his village.

            “Chachamaru?” A farmer spoke up, surprised to see him here. “Even you can't sit back and do nothing now! What has the world come too?”

            “Are you calling me a coward?” Chachamaru demanded, having heard people say that behind his back now and again.

            “You're no coward. You're a pacifist,” The farmer replied. “I understand the difference, though many of these idiots don't.” 

            “Hey! I take those words back!” Spoke up another man. “He's here now, when it counts. I was wrong to call you a coward. I just thought you should know, before we all die.”

            “We might not die,” Chachamaru replied, as the invaders rapidly approached. “God might smile on us today.”

            “It's the only way we'll stand a chance.” Muttered the butcher and then there was no more time to talk, the invaders had reached them. The air filled with the smell of blood almost instantaneously but Chachamaru ignored it focusing on the man approaching him. He was a large man, well built and strong and smelt of salt water and sweat. It wasn't a pleasant combination but Chachamaru had more concerns than an unwashed man right now. The first being that ridiculously sharp instrument of death that was called a sword. He stared at it with horror but perhaps God was smiling on him, for it was the memory of being called a coward that made him brave. He was no coward and he would prove it here today.

            With a movement so fast it surprised even Chachamaru, he whipped the make shift staff upwards and straight into the man's hand knocking it upwards. Continuing the attack, he whacked the man in the stomach and then his left ankle, bringing him down to the ground. Seeing the sword approach his own feet he jumped upwards, avoiding it before knocking the man unconscious in his next strike. He had done it! He had defeated one of these demons! Though looking at the body at his feet Chachamaru realised that this was just a man. They all were and being men, they could be defeated.

            A second man approached Chachamaru and this time he wasn't so lucky. The sword hit him in his arm, cutting through the skin and stopping as it hit bone. Clearly it had been a weak attack but it had crippled his strongest side, leaving him vulnerable. With a howl the man lunged again and it was all Chachamaru could do to avoid this attacker. Rolling across the floor to escape Chachamaru felt pain stab through his arm and then suddenly everything went white.

 

            Chachamaru was convinced he was dead. He had seen the white light and now he was no longer on the battle field. There was nothing but peace here, peace and tranquillity and as he looked around he saw the most beautiful sea view he has ever seen. Sapphire blue water sparkled in the sun light, tipped with silver light from the bright sun that shinned in the sky. The beach was a soft yellow colour and gave away to grass scattered with small flowers, daisies if he wasn't mistaken. There was nothing but nature every way he looked and then the man materialised before Chachamaru’s very eyes.

            He was beautiful with dark hair, almost black though parts shone chestnut in the light, and gentle blue eyes as brilliant as the sea, that gently lapped against the shore just a hundred meters away. His smile was kind and warm but what stunned Chachamaru more than his materialisation and beauty was the way his clothes were so brilliantly white! How could cloth stay so clean?

            “My name is Gackt,” spoke the man with a deep and warm voice. “I am an angel and this is heaven but you are not dead. I merely summoned you here.”

            “Well un-summon me,” Chachamaru replied rather abruptly. “I don't mean to be rude but my friends, my family, they're dying down there!

            “I know. Such a tragedy,” Gackt replied. “Would you like my staff?”

            “You're staff?” Chachamaru asked confused.

            “The staff of an angel will turn any man into a fearsome warrior. I like you. You want peace and happiness for all, not many men are like that. Take it and defend your people.” Gackt ordered offering Chachamaru the staff that was made of some kind of pure white wood which, if you looked very closely, contained the tiniest threads of gold.

            “This will turn me into a warrior?” Chachamaru worried. He didn't want to be a warrior, he wanted to be a blacksmith again, making pots and horseshoes just like he always had done.

            “It will make you fight like one,” Gackt replied. “It's a dangerous weapon despite its blunt edge. You have the wisdom to wield it, though don't let it out of your sight.”

            “The wisdom? What do you mean?” Chachamaru asked but the angel only smiled and pushed the weapon at him. Catching it automatically, Chachamaru's vision went white once more and he was back, surrounded by the enemy but now with the ability to fight them off.

            If Chachamaru's skills with a staff before had been impressive, it was nothing to what he could manage now he had Gackt's staff. Wielding it with strength and ease, Chachamaru pushed the invaders back, dealing with the threat alone. He understood Gackt's warning now, he could easily break bones, even kill, with this staff but he held back his new found strength and only used the staff for defence. Even that was causing damage and seeing they were losing, the invaders fled from the staff wielding blacksmith. Their swords useless against this God blessed man!

            “I've caught one!” Screamed a farmer and Chachamaru turned to find a young man had been captured by several of the village men. Seeing him defenceless and been kicked in the face, Chachamaru knew he had to interfere.

            “Don't hurt him!” Chachamaru scolded. “We are not savages! We are men!”

            “He's a demon!” Exclaimed the man but Chachamaru shook his head.

            “He's a man, just like us.” Chachamaru replied.

            “Says he who fought like no man could!” Exclaimed one of the villagers. “What was that?”

            “It was the answer to our prayers. God answered us! He sent his angel to me and I was granted this staff!” Chachamaru declared proudly. “He wants me to lead this village.” He added, elaborating a little but he needed power to protect this man from harm.

            “He truly has been blessed!” Spoke up one of Chachamaru's good friends, a man named Ju Ken. “Just look at that staff.”

            “What does God want from us?” A man spoke up over the excited voices of the crowd.

            “To live in peace like we always have. He wants us all to live good and honestly. To do that he has granted me the power to defend this village.” Chachamaru announced firmly, not wanting anything else for himself and convinced God wanted the same.

            “And this bastard?” The villagers demanded to know.

            “Tie him up in the village centre. Let me talk to him.” Chachamaru announced firmly, making sure that the invader wasn't hurt in the process before answering as many questions as he could deal with. “OK! I need to talk to our prisoner now, let me have some peace!”

 

            Tied to a post You watched the demon fighter approach with confusion. This one man had seen off the whole attack on his own, only to stop his own people from hurting him. What was this kindness? Was it a trick? A game? People weren't simply nice to each other for no reason.

            It seemed he wanted to talk but You couldn't understand. It all sounded like gibberish to him but then when he pointed to his own chest several times saying 'Chachamaru' You finally understood. He wanted his name, well that was easy done.

            “You.” You spoke up but the man seemed annoyed at his answer. Perhaps the word had some other meaning for this man because he was confused. He tried again and eventually it got through to this Chachamaru that he was called You. Well that had been painful, how were they meant to talk if just exchanging names had been so hard?

            More gibberish came from the man's mouth and You struggled to follow. It didn't make sense and he could tell Chachamaru was growing frustrated with him. Well there was no point raising his voice, that wouldn't help. Suddenly the man rushed away, leaving You alone with just two guards.

            A few minutes later the man returned carrying paper, a quill and some ink. He scribbled on the paper for a minute or two before holding up his drawings. The first was a boat, the boat he had come in? Then some men waving swords followed by Chachamaru himself looking confused and holding up his hands. Glancing at the pictures then the man, it suddenly dawned on You what he was being asked. 'What do you want?' He answered with food, his people were starving and had to raid others just to stay alive, but of course Chachamaru didn't understand.

            To You's shock his hands were unbound and the paper was given to him, along with quill and ink. Pausing for a second, he drew a chicken, a carrot, a sheep and a cow before handing it back to Chachamaru.

            “Food? That's it?” Chachamaru asked, clearly shocked at the revelation. Orders were barked out and then You found himself been led back to the beach where his ship waited in the distance. His people, figuring out their next plan of actions. They saw him but made no move, waiting for these people to react first.

            It was a shocking move, as You found piles of food being placed beside him and then the villagers backing off. Had they just handed over their food to his people? You was shocked by this kindness, that had been entirely Chachamaru's doing. The others were looking confused and even angry at this man's decision. You would be to, as he stared at the dead bodies on the beach knowing he had killed that woman over there, the one with the long blond hair.

            Throwing himself at Chachamaru's feet, You's actions were clearly those of thanks. He needed to reward this kindness in some way. Calling out for his friends, You watched the boat approach as he began to think of a gift. Perhaps the gems they had collected from that village just up the coast? Gold, silver and precious stones. Beautiful but useless in feeding hungry men. Yes, they would give them to this kind man, it was the only way to thank him for this amazing act of kindness.

 

            Chachamaru knew he wasn't popular right now. Not only was he letting the attackers go, he was giving them food. Was he crazy? He was helping these invaders attack their next village but his gut instinct told him this had been the right decision. They weren't attacking for pleasure, they were starving. It made sense, You had been so thin and he didn't remember seeing any one of these men with more than an ounce of extra fat on their body. That was why they looked so demonic, they were starving, bones showing through skin on the worst cases.

            The boat arrived and Chachamaru clutched tighter to the staff, please God let him be right. Words were spoken between the men and then excitement as You's people as they learnt what he had done. Gratitude was evident on their faces and for a second the food was ignored as they disappeared on their ship, only to return with more valuables than Chachamaru had ever seen. Bracelets, necklaces, gold cups, a small fortune in treasure and it was been given to his village! He was stunned but understood, he had helped You and this was his reward. Kindness was repaid by kindness, hate by hate. That was the wisdom he had that Gackt spoke of and though the treasure didn't resurrect the dead, didn't cure the wounded or erase the evil that had happened this day, it was a start. Perhaps the next village these men arrived at would get a different welcome? Perhaps the next village the food could be bought? How many lives would Chachamaru save, if he taught these men this?

            Grabbing the paper Chachamaru quickly drew a picture of a man exchanging gold for food, which he gave to You who stared at it for a moment before nodding. He understood what Chachamaru was trying to teach him and looked pleased as he went to show the picture to his captain. It was enough to make Chachamaru smile, he had done a lot of good that day, saved a lot of lives and it was all thanks to the angel Gackt, who had given him his staff.


End file.
